Deserted
by Lacie Fraij
Summary: "Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau hidup sendirian?"/"…karena saya tidak punya teman."/  "Jadi kau tidak menganggap aku dan penyelidik yang lain sebagai temanmu?"/  Itu semua karena aku yang terlalu pengecut sehingga berlari ke arah berlawanan.


**Prolog**

Ia datang ke dunia sendirian—tanpa tahu siapa ayah atau ibunya. Sejak kecil hidup di panti asuhan. Awalnya ia hanya anak lelaki biasa saja. Tapi mungkin cara pikirnya yang aneh membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang aneh juga.

Namanya L. Lawliet. Atau itulah yang ia kira adalah namanya. Tapi semua orang memanggilnya 'L' saja. Ia dipungut pada tanggal dua belas di bulan Desember. Bulan kedua belas, hari kedua belas. Karena itu ia dinamai 'L'. 'L' adalah abjad kedua belas, ingat?

Kadang L merasa bahwa ia adalah barang mati yang dinamai dengan kode. Buruk sekali. Sering ia merasa iri dengan temannya yang dititipkan dengan nama oleh orangtua mereka.

Anak lelaki berambut legam itu menyusun balok-balok mainannya menjadi sebuah menara di kamar. Ia nampak asyik sekali bermain dengan satu temannya di panti itu, Andrew. Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, mereka pasti senang jika memiliki teman bermain.

"L, maaf, ya! Aku tidak bisa menemanimu bermain lego terus-terusan."

"Eh, mau ke mana?"

L mendongak bingung. Matanya berkilat kecewa. Andrew tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya itu karena ia sedang berjalan menuju jendela untuk langsung melompat dari sana.

"Ke luar. Katanya ada anak baru yang mau datang ke panti ini," jawabnya singkat. Ia duduk di jendela yang berbingkai rendah—bersiap keluar. "Tuh, lihat! Dia datang dengan Roger."

L terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia bangkit perlahan dan berjalan ke pinggir jendela. Dari jendela lebar yang ada di sana, ia dapat melihat banyak anak yang berkerumun. Di tengah-tengah kumpulan itu ada anak yang berdiri dengan canggung.

"Asyik! Teman baru!" seru Andrew kegirangan. Dengan gesit ia melompat turun. "Sampai nanti, L!"

L terkejut melihat pergerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia ingin berteriak untuk memanggil Andrew kembali. Tapi teriakan itu entah kenapa tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang mencekat tenggorokannya dan menahannya untuk tidak memanggil temannya itu.

L terdiam. Dari sini ia melihat banyak temannya yang sedang asyik dengan orang lain. Bukan cuma Andrew. Tapi juga Ed, Lacie, Tom, Ernest, Vincent… juga masih banyak lagi. Mereka kelihatan senang sekali bersama anak baru itu. Melihat wajah teman-temannya yang senang, harusnya ia juga merasa senang. Tapi…

…muncul perasaan yang seakan membuatnya ingin menghanguskan segalanya.

L masih tujuh tahun. Ia masih belum tahu banyak hal. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa teman itu seharusnya selalu bersama. Tapi sekarang teman-temannya justru pergi untuk mengejar teman yang lain lagi. Apalagi mereka tidak mengajaknya ikut serta. Jahatnya…

L diam di dekat jendela. Melihat teman-temannya yang bersenang-senang membuatnya merasa tidak senang. L hanya ingin mereka berteman dengannya saja. Atau paling tidak ajaklah ia untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

L cemburu.

Ia iri dengan teman-temannya. Ia juga ingin menerima apa yang anak baru itu terima dari teman-temannya. Ia ingin perlakuan sama. Memberikan perhatian yang sama saja apa sulitnya, sih?

Hanya permintaan yang sederhana. Sebenarnya L juga bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bisa saja asal ia mau turut loncat ke bawah dan bergabung dengan mereka. Seandainya ia menggabungkan diri, tentu saja ia akan dapat perlakuan yang sama.

Tapi L tidak mau. Ia hanya memandangi teman-teman yang riang itu dengan tatapan kecewa yang pedih. Ia tak bisa bergabung dengan mereka—tepatnya tidak mau. Pemandangan itu membuatnya takut.

Benar-benar cara pikir yang aneh, tapi itulah L.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ia duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya—karena hanya dengan cara begitulah ia bisa merasa aman. Ia menatap susunan balok setengah jadi di hadapannya. Sekarang Andrew sudah pergi, jadi ia harus menyelesaikannya sendirian.

L mengerjap sekali. Ia ingin teman-temannya kembali. Karena itu ia menunggu. Menunggu dalam diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menunggu tanpa berusaha bergabung dengan temannya. Ia hanya ingin tahu, apakah ada orang yang akan datang lalu menemaninya bermain lagi.

Ternyata jawabannya tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku mencari suatu keberanian_

_Karena sudah cukup aku tersandung sebelumnya_

_Aku mengerti, aku bodoh_

_Seakan tanpa penyesalan aku berlari_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang duduk sendirian di sana itu aku. Aku yang memiliki postur dan cara pikir yang aneh. Panggil aku dengan cara apa pun yang kau suka. Semua itu tidak ada artinya. Aku punya banyak nama—dan itu semua tidak nyata.

Sama seperti aku sendiri. Tidak nyata... tidak ada artinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deserted**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L duduk dengan posisi aneh di kursinya. Sendirian di ruangan investigasi yang sangat besar itu. Berita demi berita terbit setiap hari. Di surat kabar, televisi, radio, internet, semuanya. Berita-berita itu tidak asing bagi L. Karena ia sendirilah yang menjadi topik berita itu.

Namanya sebagai detektif misterius sudah dikenal di mana-mana. Kasus-kasus yang ia terima semuanya pecah dengan sangat mudah. Ingat, hanya nama. Hanya 'L' saja yang dikenal masyarakat. Bagaimana rupanya, berapa umurnya, tinggal di mana… tidak ada yang tahu.

L mendesah pelan di kursinya. Komputer _portable_ di depannya menyala terang—menyajikan kasus yang sedang ia tangani. Kasus pembunuhan berantai yang dilakukan orang yang menamakan dirinya KIRA.

Pada kasus ini, terpaksa, L menampakkan dirinya di depan orang lain. Orang-orang itu akan menjadi rekan kerjanya saja, tidak lebih. Sebenarnya L merasa lebih nyaman untuk melakukan semuanya sendirian. Bukan berarti menolak orang lain, hanya lebih menenangkan baginya untuk sendirian. Itu saja.

L mendesah keras. Ia memijit dahinya yang berdenyut karena pusing. Jarang sekali ia merasa begitu. Kasus serumit apa pun tidak akan membuatnya pusing. Tapi hasil akhir dari penyelidikannya itulah yang mengganggunya.

Pusing. Penat.

**xxXxx**

Yang namanya punya teman itu menyenangkan. Ingatanku akan teman sudah lama sekali. Sudah usang—tertulis di kertas yang menguning di dalam dek otakku. Meski ingatan itu sudah rapuh dan siap untuk rusak, aku masih dapat mengingatnya dengan baik.

Punya teman itu indah. Tidak sendirian dan tahu bahwa ada orang yang lain bersamamu itu menyenangkan. Tapi ada kalanya kau akan merasa marah atau sedih.

Aku pernah kehilangan teman—atau itulah asumsiku. Mungkin aku tidak kehilangan, tapi aku yang menghilangkan mereka. Pertemanan dapat menumbuhkan rasa percaya dan tidak percaya. Disayang dan dikhianati.

Aku sudah cukup merasakan hal-hal yang disebut kedua tadi.

Daripada begitu lebih baik melepaskannya saja, 'kan?

Seandainya luka yang ditanggung terlalu besar, lari adalah cara yang paling mudah. Dengan menyalahkan orang lain, aku akan merasa lebih nyaman. Aku tidak senang merasa ditinggalkan teman. Yang terpikirkan olehku hanya satu.

Kalau ditinggalkan teman itu sakit, lebih baik tidak punya teman saja.

Puh, pemikiran tolol. Aku tahu itu.

**.**

_Aku hanya bisa percaya pada diri sendiri_

_Aku tak butuh teman_

_Mengarahan pistolku pada apa pun_

_Sayapku rapuh tanpa harapan_

**.**

**xxXxx**

L meminta anggota penyelidik yang lain untuk bekerja di ruang yang berbeda dengan ruangannya. Ia sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. Bukan mengusir, bukan. Ia justru melarikan diri.

Kasus yang sedang ia pelajari sudah selesai. Mungkin selesai bukan kata yang tepat. Ia belum menutup kasus itu. Hanya tahu siapa pelakunya saja. Ia belum menutup kasus ini. L tahu bagaimana kasus ini akan berakhir. Kasus itu tidak akan berenti di tangannya. Tapi dilanjutkan oleh Kira sendiri.

L tahu. Ia sudah gagal. L dapat melihat bagaimana kasus ini akan berakhir. Berakhir dengan _ending_ yang buruk.

L menghela napas jemu. Kasus ini gagal ditutupnya. Itu berarti satu hal; ia harus berhenti di sini. Ia tidak memberitahukan kesimpulan ini pada penyelidik yang lain. L masih merahasiakannya. Tidak. Lebih baik kalau mereka semua tidak tahu bagaimana akhir dari kasus Kira ini.

Ini kegagalan pertama L. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa kecewa. Tapi mengetahui akhir kasus ini membuatnya merasa rela untuk berakhir dengan kegagalan. Meski begitu, ia merasa ada yang salah.

Sesuatu yang salah itu membuatnya merasa tidak bisa bebas.

**xxXxx**

Pertama kali aku merasa ditinggalkan, rasanya tidak enak sekali. Waktu itu aku belum bisa banyak berpikir. Yang kumau hanyalah teman-teman yang akan selalu ada untukku. Wajar, 'kan? Kurasa itu tidak aneh, karena sepertinya semua orang memikirkan hal yang sama.

Butuh orang untuk menemani… Kurasa itu manusiawi.

Tapi memang ada yang aneh padaku.

Aku tidak senang melihat mereka berteman dengan orang-orang selain aku. Egois, memang. Aku juga tahu itu. Terkesan posesif sekali. Aku ingin memiliki mereka semua sebagai temanku.

Ah, egois sekali menyebut 'teman' sebagai 'milik'.

Kumohon jangan salah paham. Aku hanya iri jika mereka bersenang-senang dengan orang lain. Saat melihat temanku yang riang bersama orang lain, hanya ada satu hal yang kupikirkan. Yaitu pengandaian jika 'orang lain' itu adalah aku.

Gampang saja meraih itu semua. Tinggal bergabung dengan mereka, lalu aku akan ikut merasa senang. Sayangnya aku tidak punya keberanian. yang bisa kulakukan hanya sembunyi sambil menunggu mereka.

Mereka yang salah, mereka yang meninggalkanku. Itu pikirku. Menyalahkan orang lain akan membuatku lebih nyaman. Iya, 'kan?

Ah, lagi-lagi pemikiran yang tolol. Sungguh, aku tidak memiliki keberanian.

**.**

_Aku ingin menjadi kuat, kekuatan untuk hidupku sendiri_

_Sebenarnya aku hanya takut dikhianati_

_Hanya melarikan diri tidak akan merubah apa pun_

_Meski aku mengerti, aku tak bisa berubah_

**.**

**xxXxx**

L menggigit ibu jarinya sambil memikirkan 'sesuatu yang salah' itu. 'Sesuatu yang salah' itu terlalu sering ia rasakan. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perasaan itu. Jadi, meski tahu kalau ada yang salah, ia tidak merasa ganjil.

L menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. Pikirannya sudah berjalan di luar jalur. Ia merasa sedikit penat. Tangannya yang kurus mengambil cokelat yang terletak di pojok meja. Seperti kebiasannya setiap penat, L makan yang manis-manis untuk melancarkan pikiran.

L membiarkan otaknya beristirahat selama beberapa saat. Laptopnya turut beristirahat. Layarnya yang tadi menyajikan berbagai data kini berubah tampilan. Di sana terpampang _screen saver_ dengan huruf 'L' besar warna hitam di _background_ putih. Pemandangan itu membuat pikiran L melayang ke hal-hal seputar 'L'. Huruf yang sampai detik ini ia sandang sebagai namanya.

L tahu kalau setiap orangtua menamai anaknya sesuai doa mereka pada anak itu. Tapi L tidak. Tidak ada yang berdoa untuknya di nama itu. Karena tidak ada orang lain lagi, L memutuskan untuk memikirkan doanya sendiri. Ia sering memikirkan berbagai hal yang berawalan dengan huruf 'L'. Seperti yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan.

'_L'_…_ Love_

L menahan senyumnya. Itu konyol sekali. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang dinamakan cinta. Ia sudah sering mendengar cerita-cerita orang tentang apa yang dinamakan cinta. Meski tidak turut merasakan, tahu bagaimana rasanya saja bolehlah…

_Life_…

L mengangguk samar. Ia bersyukur karena diberi sesuatu yang bernama hidup.

_Light_…

_Light_? Yang benar saja. Orang yang suram sepertinya tidak bisa disamakan dengan cahaya yang terang. Mungkin kebalikannya. _Low light_…

Sesuai dengan namanya, bukan? Lawliet… _low light_. Redup…

_Lonely_…

L menegakkan punggungnya sedikit. Gigitannya pada kuku ibu jarinya mengencang. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan kata itu. Ah, 'sesuatu yang salah' itu ini, ya?

Kesepian…

**xxXxx**

Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengutuki diriku yang bertingkah seperti pengecut. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyalahkan mereka yang meninggalkanku, bukannya diriku yang tidak mau mengejar mereka.

Aku hanya bersembunyi. Justru berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Dengan kata lain, melarikan diri. Perbuatan seorang pengecut.

Dalam masa-masa penantian itu, aku terus diam. Aku menunggu mereka yang akan datang tanpa menjemput mereka. Selama berdiam diri itu aku berubah. Aku tumbuh semakin penakut. Tidak berani menerima pandangan orang dan terus bersembunyi.

Melihat orang-orang yang berteman membuatku merasa iri. Karena itu kuputuskan untuk menutup mata saja. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa cemburu, iri, atau sakit lagi. Apa keputusanku benar? Kuharap iya.

Selama itu aku berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk diriku sendiri. Karena itu aku menjadi 'L' yang dikenal masyarakat sebagai detektif luar biasa. Mereka memujiku. Merasa bangga sedikit… bolehlah.

Tapi apa yang akan mereka pikirkan kalau tahu bahwa L hanyalah manusia menyedihkan sepertiku?

**.**

_Aku bangga dengan apa yang disebut kesepian_

_Sisi lain cahaya ini sudah tidak ada kebebasan_

_Aku melihat kesepian membebaniku_

_Benar-benar sendirian, tak ada yang bisa diharapkan_

**.**

**xxXxx**

L menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang salah itu adalah dirinya yang kesepian. Selama ini ia terus sendirian. Satu-satunya orang yang ada didekatnya adalah Watari. Apa bisa menyebut kakek tua itu sebagai temannya? L bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol dengan pria itu kalau tidak ada hal yang penting.

L termangu. Gigitan di ujung ibu jarinya makin intens. Ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk makan makanan manis lagi. _Mood_-nya memburuk setelah menyadari satu kenyataan itu.

Kenyataan yang pahit.

L sudah terbiasa sendirian. Terlalu sendirian sampai umurnya yang segini. Selama ini L berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi begitu terpikir olehnya… rasanya sedih sekali.

Yang namanya sendirian itu sepi, kosong. Tidak ada yang menemani dan tidak menemani siapa pun. Tidak bisa saling berbagi kehangatan dengan orang lain, melainkan menikmati rasa dingin yang mencekat tenggorokan sendirian.

Selama ini L selalu bangga dengan dirinya yang melakukan apa pun sendirian. Ia bangga karena tidak perlu merepotkan siapa pun. Ia bangga karena bisa menyelesaikan berbagai kasus dan masalah dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi kesendirian dan kesepian itu juga membuatnya sedih sekali-sekali.

Tangan orang lain juga diperlukan, bukan?

**xxXxx**

Mereka memujiku dengan berbagai pencapaian yang berhasil kuraih. Pencapaian yang kuraih dengan tanganku sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Hei, lihat. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku keren, 'kan?

Aku bangga dengan kesuksesan dan uang yang kuraih sendiri. Dengan uang yang kuterima, aku bisa melakukan apa pun sesukaku dan membeli apa pun. Ah, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Masih ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Misalnya teman.

Aku berusaha bahagia dengan diriku yang seperti ini. Tapi setiap itu pula aku merasa bahwa ada yang salah. Salah sekali. Kesalahan itu sering membuatku sedih. Aku yang sendirian ini begitu lemah, payah.

Seandainya aku bisa membagi rasa ini kepada orang lain… akankah semuanya terasa lebih nyaman? Kadang aku merasa tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Saat menatap ruangan yang kosong, aku merasa takut. Takut kalau aku sendirian, takut kalau aku kesepian. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tidak akan ada yang mendengarku. Di waktu yang seperti itu aku akan merasa benar-benar sendirian. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan.

Seharusnya aku tidak bangga dengan kesendirianku. Iya, 'kan? Meski aku sudah mengerti, mengapa masih terasa sakit?

Ah, membingungkan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka memikirkan hal bodoh begitu?

**.**

_Aku terluka_

_Ingin menangis saat menatap langit biru_

_Ingin berteriak dengan suara yang keras_

_Demi aku yang lemah begini, punggungku terbebani_

_Aku membangun kebanggaan ini_

_Tak peduli sayapku terpotong-potong_

**.**

**xxXxx**

L sudah berniat untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak sampai ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia menoleh. Dari sana muncul seorang pemuda tampan berambut madu. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa Light-kun ada di sini? Bukankah saya sudah berpesan untuk ditinggalkan sendirian saja?" tembak L langsung. Jujur. Saat sedang memikirkan masalah seperti tadi, ia lebih senang sendiri.

Light hanya tertawa kecil. Ia langsung mencari kursi dan menyeretnya ke depan meja L. Ia tidak terlihat memedulikan penolakan L barusan. L terdiam sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Karena sendirian, kupikir kau kerepotan. Jadi mungkin aku bisa meminjamkan otak untukmu," ujar Light tenang. L tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Saya tidak pernah merasa repot karena sendirian," jawabnya lirih. Ibu jari yang tertempel di bibirnya membuat suaranya makin tidak jelas. Tapi dengan jarak sedekat itu, Light masih bisa mendengar apa yang L katakan.

"Hmm, begitu, ya," gumam Light, "kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu. Meski tidak merasa repot, apa kau tidak kesepian berada di ruangan seluas ini sendirian, Ryuzaki?"

Ctik!

Tubuh L mendadak menegang di tempatnya duduk. Setelah memikirkan hal-hal tadi, ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ada orang yang akan menyinggung hal itu. Ia menggigit ujung ibu jarinya lebih keras. Jawabannya terdengar tidak jelas.

"Ya. Saya memang kesepian…," gumamnya pelan. Pandangan matanya menerawang. Namun detik berikutnya ia kembali fokus dan menatap Light dengan tajam. "Tapi saya tidak memiliki masalah dengan hal itu. Sudah kebiasaan."

L mendesah nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi telinga Light yang peka masih dapat menangkapnya. Light memandangi L dengan menyelidik. Ekspresinya bingung.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya, "ada yang dipikirkan?" Light berusaha untuk terdengar peduli. L tidak langsung menjawab. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menjawab dengan intonasi dan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"Saya sedang memikirkan betapa kesepiannya saya selama hidup di dunia ini. Saya hidup sendirian. Akhir-akhir ini semua itu terasa berat sekali bagi saya."

L terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Light. Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia sudah tahu bahwa L itu orang yang aneh. Tapi perkataannya yang satu ini ia anggap terlalu aneh sehingga memaksanya menyemburkan tawa.

L terkejut mendengar suara tawa yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Light tertawa. Tapi ia bisa mempertahankan ekspresinya yang netral.

"Apa ada yang lucu sampai perlu ditertawakan begitu, Light-kun?" tanya L dengan nada sedikit tersinggung. Mendengar komentarnya yang seperti itu, Light berusaha berhenti tertawa. Setelah berdeham sekali, ia menggeleng. Seringai lebar masih bertahan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang kalau kau hidup sendirian?"

"…karena saya tidak punya teman."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggap aku dan penyelidik yang lain sebagai temanmu?"

"…"

L terdiam. Bukan begitu maksudnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti perlu kriteria apa saja untuk menyebut seseorang adalah 'teman'. Apakah cukup dengan dekat saja, dengan saling bicara saja, atau dengan saling mengenal saja?

"Dengar, Ryuzaki…," gumam Light tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum dan menatap L dengan ramah. L terdiam sambil menunggu kata-kata macam apa yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Manusia akan kuat jika hidup untuk orang lain. Hidup sendirian tidak akan ada artinya. Dengan menyendiri begitu eksistensimu tidak akan bisa dirasakan, tidak nyata. Kalau kau merasa berat, cobalah bagikan beban itu pada orang yang ada di sekitarmu. Mereka temanmu, kan?"

**xxXxx**

Seseorang berkata padaku,

"_Hiduplah untuk orang lain. Dengan begitu kau akan benar-benar merasa hidup dan eksis di dunia."_

Saat itu aku merasa tertohok sekali. Apakah dengan begitu berarti selama ini aku tidak ada artinya? Tidak eksis di dunia? Ah, aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

Aku paham sekali kalau kata-katanya itu benar. Setelah kupikirkan baik-baik, hidup sendirian itu tidak akan ada artinya. Sendirian itu hampa. Kalau tidak bergabung dengan orang lain, keberadaanku tidak akan dirasakan. Terus berlari seperti ini. Terus kabur ke arah yang berlawanan. Kalau begitu terus, selamanya aku akan menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna.

Aku sudah berlari jauh, jauh sekali. Untuk kembali ke titik di mana aku mulai berlari, aku harus menempuh jarak yang jauh juga. Jarak yang sama dengan yang kutempuh waktu meninggalkan kebersamaan dengan orang-orang. Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi seberapa panjang. Yang kutahu hanya jarak yang jauh sekali.

Aku ingin tahu. Apakah aku bisa menempuh jarak sejauh itu untuk kembali? Apa aku bisa berjalan dengan yakin tanpa merasa takut lagi? Kuharap aku bisa. Sudah ada suara yang mendukungku. Kuharap aku bisa menyelesaikan jalan ini dengan baik.

**.**

_Langit biru itu cerah jika ada kebebasan_

_Dukungan teman memberikan cahaya untukku_

_Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengulang dari awal_

**.**

**xxXxx**

L terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Light. Ia mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Light-kun benar. Terima kasih. Saya terhibur."

Light balas tersenyum. Ah, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah L yang sedang tersenyum—meski senyum itu tipisnya menyamai benang laba-laba.

"Oh, ya… kenapa Light-kun datang kemari tadi?" tukas L menyapu keheningan. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda. Light memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah keras.

"Bagaimana dengan penyelidikanmu? Baik?" tanya Light tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan L tadi. L mengangguk sambil mencomot coklat di tangannya.

"Baik sekali."

'_Bahkan aku sudah tahu titik akhir dari penyelidikan selama ini,'_ batinnya senyap. Saat itu juga ia merasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hasil dari pemikirannya atas kasus Kira ini.

"Setelah tahu bagaimana cara Kira membunuh…," jeda, "…apa kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan siapa pelaku di balik kasus pembunuhan berantai ini?"

L diam sejenak. Ia menolak untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Light sekarang. Ia berusaha untuk terdengar tenang, meski perasaannya sudah campur aduk.

"Ya. Kesimpulan saya sejak pertama kali membuka penyelidikan ini tidak berubah. Saya tahu kalau pemikiran saya sudah benar. Benar sebenar-benarnya."

L berpura-pura sibuk menatap layar komputernya. Padahal sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan dengan itu. Sekarang ini ia bisa mendengar Light tertawa. Suara tawa yang aneh, menurutnya. Tapi L masih menolak untuk menatap wajah itu.

"Wah, hebat… Hebat sekali," puji Light sambil bertepuk tangan. Entah kenapa suara tawanya terdengar kejam. "Tapi apa kau tahu, Ryuzaki? Kau terancam terbunuh di tangan Kira setelah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya."

Suara tawa yang kejam. Karena itu L menolak untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Saya tahu," jawabnya berusaha tenang. "Dengan adanya Light-kun di sini, saya yakin kalau sisa nyawa saya tidak lebih dari sejam. Ah, mungkin lebih cepat dari itu."

L menggigit ibu jarinya saat menyadari bahwa cokelat di tangannya sudah habis. Ia nampak menimbang-nimbang sampai akhirnya mengambil permen lagi di pojok mejanya. Setelah melepas pembungkus permen itu, L mendengar suara tawa lagi.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu apa tujuanku datang ke sini sekarang?" tanya Light tanpa ada maksud untuk bertanya. "Hebat sekali…"

L tidak merasa tersanjung dengan pujian itu. Tawa Light yang terdengar sinis membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tahu kalau segalanya sudah berakhir.

"Nah…," kata Light, "…sekarang kita tinggal berdua saja. Yang ada di luar sudah beres. Selesai semuanya."

Diam—lagi. Meski tanpa kata-kata, L sudah tahu apa saja yang akan dikatakan Light. Ia merasa seperti tikus yang tidak berdaya. Tidak ada gunanya untuk mengulur-ulur waktu. Cepat atau lambat ia akan berakhir.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya. Kau juga sudah tahu kalau rekan-rekanmu sudah mati. Semuanya…," kata Light tenang. "Kau juga tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu. Satu pertanyaan dariku…"

Light memberi jeda. Ia berusaha untuk menangkap mata L. Tapi pemuda itu masih saja menolak untuk memandangnya.

"Satu pertanyaan saja… Kenapa kau membiarkanku?"

L terdiam. Ia sudah tahu kalau pertanyaan itulah yang akan ditanyakan. L bisa saja memberikan segudang jawaban yang akan memperpanjang waktu hidupnya untuk semenit atau dua menit. Mulai dengan karena ia tidak punya bukti, karena ia kurang cepat bertindak, karena ia tahu semuanya akan jadi seperti ini, karena ia salah mengambil strategi…

Banyak jawaban-jawaban masuk akal yang bisa diungkapkannya. Memang kegagalan penyelidikan ini ada padanya. Tapi hanya satu kalimat pendek yang terucap dari bibirnya. Satu kalimat pendek paling berarti yang pernah ia ucapkan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Karena Light-kun adalah teman saya."

**.**

Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau aku akan berakhir dengan cara yang seperti ini. Tapi pada beberapa bulan sebelum kematianku, aku sudah tahu akan di tangan siapa aku mati. Nyatanya dugaanku benar.

Ini kegagalan pertama dalam hidupku. Membiarkan seorang pembunuh berantai tetap hidup berkeliaran. Membiarkan nyawaku hilang di tangan pembunuh itu. Ini semua kesalahanku.

Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya takut dikhianati. Karena itu aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mencari teman. Jika berteman takut dikhianati, jika sendirian takut kesepian. Itu hal yang bodoh sekali.

Saat ada seseorang yang datang padaku utnuk menjadi teman, sudah kuduga kalau akhirnya akan buruk lagi. Setelah beberapa bulan bersama, kami berakhir dengan satu pengkhianatan saja.

Sejak awal aku tahu kalau aku dibohongi. Aku tahu kalau aku akan dikhianati. Mungkin karena sudah tahu sejak awal, aku tidak merasa sakit.

Saat itu aku berpikir. Seandainya orang itu berteman denganku dengan wajar, mungkin kami akan berlanjut dengan terus bersama. Aku akan mengajaknya memecahkan kasus bersamaku—untuk menemaniku. Sama seperti saat aku masih kecil dulu. Memecahkan kasus bersama… mungkin akan terasa seperti bermain bersama teman.

Pasti menyenangkan. Seandainya aku bisa mengubahnya, aku akan mulai dari awal lagi. Haha, konyol. Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kalau mati, semua akan ingatan akan teman.

Di saat-saat terakhir aku mengerti. Aku tidak hidup untuk diriku sendiri—meski selama ini aku mengira begitu. Aku baru sadar. Secara tidak langsung, aku juga hidup demi orang lain.

Coba lihat, aku menjadi detektif untuk menyenangkan orang lain, bukan? Awalnya kukira aku berbuat begini hanya untuk kepuasanku sendiri. Aku tidak sadar bahwa kepuasanku datang saat melihat orang senang setelah sebuah kasus terpecahkan. Dari dulu yang kupikir adalah aku merasa puas memecahkan kasus seakan aku sedang bermain _puzzle_.

Kenyataan itu membuatku senang. Paling tidak aku juga telah berbuat sesuatu demi orang lain. Aku senang.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengulang hidupku sekali lagi. Aku tidak akan lari. Aku ingin masuk dalam lingkaran itu. Aku akan membuang sifat egoisku. Mungkin setelah itu aku bisa berteman dengan baik.

Aku ingin bisa berteman dengan bahagia.

**.**

_Aku telah berlari_

_Menatap langit dengan berani_

_Membentangkan sayap_

_Mulai terbang di langit kebebasan_

_Aku punya teman yang hebat_

_Hari-hari yang luar biasa_

_Jika kita terlahir kembali, mari bertemu lagi_

**.**

Pada akhirnya aku berakhir dengan baik.

**.**

**=Deserted—END=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note I: <strong>Perkenalkan. Ini fan-fiksi Death Note pertama saya. Saya tahu ini aneh. Nggak nyambung sekali kelihatannya, ya… Ckck. Awalnya saya cuma punya plot tanpa membayangkan mau ditulis di fandom apa. Waktu itu saya pikir L adalah karakter yang paling baik. Jadinya begini, deh. Gaje…

**Note II: **Puisi-puisi itu dikutip dari lagunya the gazettE yang berjudul Miseinen. Di guidelines saya pernah baca bahwa nggak boleh cantumin musical lyric. Tapi kalu sudah diterjemahkan dan dimodifikasi berarti nggak dihitung, dong. *diarak ke jurang*

**Note III:** Since I am new in this fandom, please don't hurt me. Thanks for reading and please review. I always open for criticism and correction. Flame if you must.

Oh, ya… saya, kan, baru di sini (nggak ada maksud menetap juga, sih). Baca fan-fiksi Death Note saja jarang (atau malah nggak pernah? *jeduakk*). Jadi kalau ada author yang mau fiksinya dibaca dan direview (oleh saya), silakan bilang di review. Sebisa mungkin saya akan R&R. Hitung-hitung review sambil ngiklan. Kalau boleh saya juga minta rekomendasi fic-fic yang bagus.


End file.
